In my eyes, you see me In my heart you see you
by Woeful-x-Writer
Summary: Naruto is all alone in the world. He has no family, no friends, no home, nothing. That is, until he meets Sasuke Uchiha... SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know where to put this so I'll put it here. I don't own Naruto and I don't own the title either. It's a saying I found on Myspace which I also don't own.**

Naruto sat in the taxi silent as he watched the drops of rain slip down the window. He was going to the adoption/foster home where he would never return to his abusive father who killed his mother earlier that day and then killed himself. Naruto couldn't speak. He couldn't cry, move, anything. All he could do was stare out the window, his eyes bleeding inside from the sight he just saw.

He arrived at the home and was ushered into a smalll room with two desks with a chair pushed under each, two chester drawers, and a bunkbed with the walls around the bottom one covered in posters. He got on the top bed and just sat there, curled up in a ball with his face pushed down into his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. He sat there and suddenly, tears streaked down his face. He cried and cried.

"Hey loser," he heard coming from the doorway.

He picked his head up but turned it quickly so the boy wouldn't see him crying even though it was already obvious. "What do you want?"

"You Naruto. I'm Sasuke. I'll be your roommate. Don't touch my stuff, don't talk to me, and leave me alone, got it?"

"What's your problem-" Naruto started to say while he turned his head torwards the boy but stopped as he met his eyes. He was so perfect. It was like he was a fallen angel.

Sasuke stared into his eyes. The blonde, blue-eyed boy infront of him was so beautiful. He wanted to look away but his eyes were locked. His heart shattered as he saw such a beautiful face so sad and streaked with tears.

Naruto broke their stare and hid his face, wiping it with the blanket.

Sasuke shook his head slightly and sat on his own bed. "I'm... Sorry. I... didn't mean to be... that way. Come... down here and.. sit. Tell me... why your here," he stuttered nervously.

Naruto stepped down the ladder and sat on the other endof the bed, blushing furiously. He stopped crying and managed to talk some more. "My stupid ass of a father came home drunk again last night at 1:00 A.M. and started to hit my mother and me like always but this time he started to go too far. He left the room and went into his bedroom. My mom told me to go hide so I went under my bed. I watched my dad come back into the room with a gun and he... he..." Naruto broke into tears before he could go on any longer.

Sasuke moved over next to him and wrapped him in his arms on instinct. He couldn't let go. He's never been emotional in any way until now. It's almost like this blue-eyed beauty that he was wrapped around melted the iceberg his heart was trapped in. "Shh... You don't have to say anymore. It's okay. He'll never hurt you again," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto cried and cried. He was so scared but in Sasuke's arms, he felt like the world was so safe. "Sasuke... I've known you for five minutes," he said between sobs, " yet I feel like I've known you my whole life." He chuckled a little. "Stupid, right?"

"No," Sasuke said, tightening his grip. "I... feel it too." Sasuke thought to himself. _What's this feeling? My heart racing... My palms sweaty... Is this... Is this..._

Naruto slowly stopped crying but didn't wipe the tears away. Sasuke did it for him. Naruto thought to himself. _What's this feeling? My heart racing... My palms sweaty... Is this... Is this..._

_...Love?_

Naruto looked up and their eyes met. They were stuck again. They didn't budge for a few seconds. Yet to them, the seconds felt like hours. Naruto slowly melted into the black obiss of his eyes, so filled with sorrow. The opened up and sucked him in.

Sasuke's thoughts melted away. He was completely frozen. Naruto's light blue eyes were so beautiful but they were tainted with the sight he just described. Sasuke's heart shattered even more as he looked deep into the sadness the held.

They broke their stare but this time it wasn't Naruto that did it, it was the announcement over the intercom that dinner was ready. "We should go eat," Sasuke said, letting go slowly and getting up. "Are you coming?"

Naruto shook his head side to side, signalling no and went to the top bed. He curled up into a ball again but fell to his side this time, shaking a little.

Sasuke nodded and headed out the door but before he could leave, Naruto stopped him. "Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

"... My mother and father already had a child and didn't want another. Father was against abortion and he always caught my mother everytime she tried to kill herself with me inside her so I was born but I shouldn't have been. I was a mistake." Before Sasuke could even blink Naruto was right up in his face.

"Don't you ever say that!" Naruto screamed. "You were never a mistake. Never!"

The words almost brought tears to his eyes. Never once had anyone ever said that to him. He smiled and said, "I should go get some food." He turned around and his face slowly formed into the emotionless one he walked in with. He could never feel the way he just did except for when he was with Naruto. He couldn't help it. Naruto was just the only one that could break the ice around his heart.

Naruto crawled back on the top bunk and drifted to sleep with tear-stains on his cheeks.

Sasuke came back into the room an hour later and stood on his bed so that he could see Naruto. He was so beautiful, laying there so silently. He slowly ceressed Naruto's cheek with his hand. As he touched his cheek, the ends of Naruto's mouth curved and for the first time, Sasuke saw Naruto smile.

**OMG! The first chapter of my first fanfic! ((Sorry it's so short. I thought this was a good stopping point)) I just went to a state four hours away for three days for a wedding. The whole time all I did was read fanfics on my laptop. On the way back, my laptop died so all I could do was think to myself. I was so inspired by all the fanfics I read, this popped in my head. Please comment and tell me what you think. I promise I'll reply to the comments in the next chapter. Btw, sorry if it's a little morbid. It's become a habit in my stories. Sorry. **

** . Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the secret to the yaoi love between Naruto and Sasuke. ((hides yaoi boost button on keybaord)) That's nothing! Just ignore it. Uhh... Pie!**

Naruto woke up and found Sasuke, asleep infront of him, standing on his bed with his arms and head hanging over the side of the ramp on the top bunk. He smiled as he watched him sleep so peacefully.

He crawled down the ladder and picked Sasuke up the best he could and layed him in the bottom bunk, pulling the covers over him. He stood there for awhile, then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Sasuke woke up and found himself in his own bed. He got up and looked on the top bed, in search of Naruto. He wasn't there so Sasuke just guessed he went to eat breakfast. Sasuke thought about going to get some breakfast himself but then he decided against it. He couldn't help how he acted around Naruto and he didn't want anyone to see so he just waited for Naruto to return. He had to tell him something. He was sure of what he was going to say...

Naruto walked in shortly after Sasuke woke up. Sasuke was laying with his head at the end closest to the door and his feet at his pillow. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes melted into liquid as they stared upon him. "Naruto... Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. "Yes."

"Naruto..."

"Yes?" He walked up to Sasuke's bed and Sasuke got up, sitting beside him. His eyes still melted.

Sasuke sighed and stared into Naruto's eyes. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"I see the real you."

"Now look into my heart and what do you see?"

"I'm not sure."

Sasuke Pushed him backwards, laying him on the bed. He pinned Naruto down by the shoulders. Naruto layed there, his eyes melting just like Sasuke's. Sasuke slowly bent down and pressed his lips lightly onto Naruto's. They both closed their eyes as Sasuke lightly bit on Naruto's bottom lip, asking to enter. Naruto responded by slightly opening his mouth, letting Sasuke slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other. Sasuke slipped his tongue back out and lifted his head up a little, opening his eyes. He whispered into Naruto's ear, "Look in my heart and you see you."

Sasuke slowly layed down ontop of Naruto, but lightly as not to hurt him. He pressed his lips on Naruto's again except this time harder and rougher. He slipped his tongue back into Naruto and their tongues wrestled with each other. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him onto the bed and layed ontop of him, still wrestling with his tongue. Sasuke opened his mouth slightly more and gasped for air.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said between gasps.

"Yes?"

"I... I..." Sasuke moaned with pleasure as Naruto bit his lower lip. "I..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Naruto roughly pressed his body against Sasuke's and unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed down his neck... Chest... Stomache.

Sasuke rolled over, pushing Naruto on his back. Sasuke layed forcefully on Naruto and tangled his fingers around the zipper of naruto's jacket, pulling it down. He slid the jacket off of his arms . He moved his tongue around Naruto's mouth as he slid his hands under Naruto's shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it in the floor. Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed his chest.

Sasuke lifted himself up and panted while he gazed into Naruto's eyes. Naruto also panted and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, sliding them down his back onto his hips. Naruto slowly slid down Sasuke's body, kissing him down his chest but Sasuke stopped him. "Wait..."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and waited for him to say what he wanted. "What is it?"

"I... I... Naruto... My whole life I've lived unaccepted from everyone. I've never opened up to anyone. The second I saw you, I knew you weren't like everyone else. Naruto... I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and fell limp. "Oh, Sasuke. When I saw you, I finally felt like I wasn't alone." He opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "I... I... I..."

Sasuke pulled him in and forcefully pressed his lips up to his. "Just tell me you love me and shut up," Sasuke said playfully.

Naruto laughed and said, "I love you." He lifted himself back up and Sasuke slowly went down, pulling Naruto jeans and boxers down his legs.

"Wait." Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Come on. We're almost at the really fun part."

Naruto stuttered, "Well... Um... Well..."

"You've never done this before," Sasuke said in realization.

"Have you?"

"I'm ashamed of the things I've done in my past. But this is real. I love you and you love me. Just close your eyes and enjoy..." They knew what they were doing was wrong but it felt so right. In the world full of lies that they lived in, one thing they knew was that their love was true.

Sasuke woke up with his arms wrapped around Naruto. He looked at the clock and saw that it was the middle of the afternoon. He liked it here because no one ever bothered you. If you decided to stay in your room all day, then no one usually said anything. Everyone here had gone through hell so they all knew that sometimes, you just needed space. He looked down at Naruto and stared at his beautiful blonde hair wrapped around his face. For once in his life, he truly was in love. He looked over Naruto's body and noticed something he didn't pay attention to before. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. Naruto wasn't lying when he said his father beat him. Sasuke's heart torn into two. He looked at Naruto worriedly as he started to grunt and whisper words under his breathe. "Stop it, Dad. Stop it," he whispered. He woke up quickly and screamed in fear. He sat up and shook violently. Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto, trying to calm him down.

"Naruto! Listen to me. You're alright. I promise. I won't let him hurt you ever again," Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto shoved his face into Sasuke's chest, sobbing. "Oh, Sasuke! Don't ever leave me. Please... don't ever leave me."

Sasuke whispered one word into Naruto's ear. "Never."

After awhile, they got dressed and got some food. Someone came and got Sasuke. They told him it was important. Naruto returned to their room and waited for Sasuke to come back. Hours passed by. He waited and waited. After four hours, Sasuke came back. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he ran up and hugged him. He looked at Sasuke in the face and saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong? What did they do to you? I'll kill them if they put one finger on you!"

Sasuke just looked up at Naruto and said, "I'm being adopted."

**Wahh! It's so sad!!! sniff sniff I hope you liked this chapter. I was afraid to describe the full lemon for many reasons. One being I'm not sure if you readers would preffer that much action being explained. If I get another lemon in here and I have reviews telling me they don't mind, then it will be different. I'm glad I got this chapter to be so long on the count of the first one being pretty short.**

**Reviews: **

**Ellacrain- thanks for the advice! That's one of the downfalls to my writing. I tend to rush things without noticing. I'll try not to. Thanks again for the advice and the review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sakura would be dead along with Lee. And of course the two main couples would be sasuke and naruto and iruka and kakashi. Yay yaoi!!!**

Naruto checked his bag to make sure he had everything he needed. A whole year had passed since Sasuke left. He went through a few foster homes and then was adopted. Today was the first day at his new school. This was his second year of highschool and he felt chills go up his spine. He would have a hard time fitting in since it was already halfway through the year so everyone formed their groups of friends and he knew the snobby school he was going to would be reluctant to let him into anyone's group.

He made through first, second, and third period with cold stares down his back. Finally he made it to the one class he could enjoy and not want to sleep through. Lunch. He filled his tray with nothing but ramen. He looked around the cafeteria. Everybody gave him cold stares and if he ever tried sitting down, someone would move to that seat or say it's taken. He knew there was no chance of him sitting anywhere so he just headed for outside, hoping there might be a hill or something for him to sit on. He started to make his way to the outside door when something caught his eye.

Naruto made his way to the table where one boy sat at. Girls surrounded him, awwing over how cool and mysterious he was. All he did was sigh and tell them to shut up so he could eat. Naruto stood behind him, trembling with joy. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and looked at the boy who said his name. He instantly knew it was Naruto from the sound of his voice. Naruto could see his face change from emotionless to filled with joy. Yet, in an instant, it changed back and Sasuke just said, "Hey, loser. What gives you there right to say my name? Do I even know you?"

Naruto stared at him in fear. "Don't you remember, Sasuke? It's me, Naruto."

Sasuke looked at the ceiling and then back at Naruto. "Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." All the girl stared at him evilly and Sasuke just smirked.

Naruto filled with anger. "Traitor!" he screamed and dropped his tray, running out of the cafeteria, through the hallways. He got lost so he wandered around for awhile, trying to find his way to his locker. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke used him. He came into his life and said that he loved him and took his virginity then acted like he never existed. He was a fool for believing in love. It only belonged in fairytales and he knew it. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

He turned around another corner and started to run but suddenly, an arm came out from one of the classrooms and pulled him in. He looked to see who it was and growled. "What do you want, Sasuke? To take something else from me? You already took my trust, love, and virginity! What else do you want?"

Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto up against a wall. "A kiss."

Naruto was so confused. He thought Sasuke hated him and now he's wanting to kiss him. He shook his hands infront of his face and said, "Oh, yeah? Well you can go to-" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke pushed his hands away and pressed his lips against his. Sasuke's eyes melted into the emotional ones that Naruto knew and adored. Naruto was frozen, locked in Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke slowly pulled away and Naruto fell to the ground on his knees. He looked up and said, "One long year. I've waited one long year for that kiss. Why'd you say that in the cafeteria?"

"I'm not the same person you know, Naruto, when I'm at school. If I was always like that, I would only get hurt. If the school found out I was gay, They would completely banish me from society." Sasuke turned around, not wanting to look at Naruto after what he just said.

"So your ashamed of me." Naruto looked at the floor. "Ever since you left, all I could think about was killing myself. I wanted to end it all. Yet, I never did because I would think of seeing you again. I knew seeing you again would be worth the pain. And now I learn your ashamed of me."

"Stop it!" Sasuke snapped. Sasuke turned around and bent down, getting eye level with Naruto. "I'm never ashamed of you! I'm ashamed of me. I'm so sorry, Naruto. I should've never met you. All I've done is hurt you. Forgive me, Naruto. Forgive me." He looked down, tears trickling down his face onto Naruto.

Naruto pulled Sasuke in, holding him tightly. "Sasuke... Look in my eyes and you'll see me. Look into my heart, you'll see you. You told me that once and I mean it right back to you." Naruto squeezed him tightly and wiped away his tears. A lot happened and a lot changed but that didn't matter. They were together again and that was all they needed to worry about right now. The bell rang, signalling lunch was over and reality hit them. They both stood up and looked at each other. They kissed each other quickly but lovingly. They knew they would always have to hide this from everyone else.

"Naruto, when you leave this room, I want you to punch me."

"I could never do that! I might hurt you."

"Just do it." Sasuke hugged him but Naruto winced in pain as he squeezed his side. "What's wrong?" Sasuke's face filled with fear.

Naruto pushed him away and grabbed his side. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Lift up your shirt, Naruto!"

"I said it was fine." Before they could continue arguing, Naruto quickly escaped the room and went into the hallway. Sasuke followed him.

Naruto quickly turned around and punched him across the face. Sasuke went flying across the hall into a locker. All the girls screamed and went to aid Sasuke but all the guys cheered and came up to Naruto, idoling him for doing something they always wanted to do. He was quickly accepted into a group of guys. Naruto bit his lip, afraid he punched him too hard. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and just winked. Naruto smiled and walked on to class. Through the rest of his classes, half the girls gave him cold stares for hurting their beloved and the other half admired him for standing up to someone so strong. The boys just stared in envy or smiled and high-fived him for what he did.

At the end of the day, he walked downstairs, happy. Everything today went perfect. Once again, he got pulled into another classroom by Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Stop it Naruto!" Sasuke turned away and backed up from Naruto.

"Stop what?" He tried to get closer but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"This. We can't be like this. Starting tomorrow, you're going to be just as popular as me. But if you want to stay that way, we're going to have to be complete enemies."

"But Sasuke. We're alone right now. No one has to know." He continued to try and get closer but Sasuke just backed up more and more.

"You don't get it! When I'm around you, I act differently. I can't help it. If anyone saw me that way, they'd get suspicious. If we continue this, it'll just make people wonder more. It'll be more realistic if we just end this."

Naruto stood frozen. "You mean... You're breaking up with me?"

Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye. "Naruto, I love you! That's why I want to end this. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I almost killed myself over having to say that in the cafeteria. If anyone did find out, you would be dead! Gays aren't accepted around here. Please, Naruto... Just end us." Sasuke turned away. He couldn't stand to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto didn't know what to say. "Fine. But you owe me one thing."

"What?"

"A kiss." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him in. Sasuke's eyes were filled with pain and they looked so sad. He knew Sasuke meant it when he said he loved him. He put his other hand behind his head and kissed him. Even though it was so small, it meant more than anything because they both knew it might be the last one they ever had. They stood there, lips locked on each other.

Naruto was the first to pull away. He opened the door and went out but before he left, he said one thing. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke fell to his knees as Naruto left and closed the door behind him. It was over.

**Wahh!!! It's so sad! I hope you guys like it. I've been working really hard on it. If you guys have any ideas, throw them at me.**

**reviews:**

**Kanariya674: Aww! Thanks! I will unless I get a million reviews saying they hate it and I should die. lol thanks a lot! Yeah, it's really sad. The end is worst but it ends happy. Or does it? lol You'll have to read to find out.**

**ellacrain: Thanks! Yaoi fangirls unite! lol I tried not to rush this one as much except I skipped classes because nothing important happened. The next one starts going through classes though. Well, since it's "law" to put in lemons in m rated I guess I better do so. lol j/k Thank you so much! I'm so glad this story is a hit! Atleast to half a dozen people.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Why? Because I'm a retard and didn't think of it myself. Did you ever notice that a lot of animes/mangas are named after the characters? ((Ex: Naruto Inuyasha, etc.)) just randomly thinking out loud. Pie!!!**

Sasuke walked to his locker, girls surrounding him. "Sasuke! Do you think maybe we could go out sometime? Just to the movies or something," said Sakura. She was his #1 fangirl. He couldn't stand her but he always just put an act on.

He put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. As he looked, he saw Naruto's eyes. He blinked and saw it was still Sakura. He just smirked and said, "Fat chance."

Even though he just blew her off, she still was madly in love with him if not even more. Sasuke pulled his hand away and just walked off, girls following him.

Sasuke started to go to homeroom but on his way, he saw Naruto with his head in his locker. "Hey loser!" he yelled at Naruto.

Naruto pulled his head out and looked at Sasuke. He just frowned and said, "What do you want asshole?"

Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto's face. there was a huge gash on his left cheek with stitches going through it. "What happened?" Sasuke's face filled with worry but he quickly changed it.

Ino was standing by Naruto and said, "For your information, he got hurt training."

"Training for what? How to lose?" Sakura said laughing a little.

"No, how to kick Sasuke's butt! Though it's not like he needs the practice," Ino said, glaring at Sakura.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's waist and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Sasuke growled under his breath as he watched Naruto kiss Ino. Naruto laughed and said, "Poor Sasuke. Looks like while I get the main course, you have to deal with leftovers."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and kissed her right on the lips. He looked back at Naruto and smirked. Naruto glared at him and growled. After a minute of staring, he walked the other way, leaving Ino there. "Wait up Naruto!" Ino screamed running after him.

"Buzz off." Naruto continued walking and Sasuke just went the other way, leaving Sakura standing there, overwhelmed by what just happened.

Sasuke bit his lip as he sat in homeroom. _What happened to Naruto? Did he really get that training? Why the hell did he kiss Ino?_

He snuck out of his homeroom and found Naruto. "Excuse me. Mr. Kakashi? The principal told me to come get Naruto," Sasuke told Naruto's homeroom teacher.

Kakashi whispered to Sasuke so no one could hear. "I remember this. Make sure you don't hurt the little blonde boy too much." He laughed a little.

"Kakashi, your a perv." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Just make sure when you come home tonight, knock first. I have a friend coming over."

Sasuke just turned away and told Naruto to come with him because the principal wanted something.

When they got out of the room, Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Why does the principal want to see me?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and said, "He doesn't." Sasuke pulled him into a supply closet and pushed him against the wall. "Why the hell did you fucking kiss Ino?"

Naruto laughed and said, "You wanted it to be realistic, right? When you saw I was hurt, you started to get worried. But seeing me kiss Ino got you angry again. And besides, we broke up, remember? Why did you kiss Sakura?"

"Payback," Sasuke said smirking.

"Can I go now?"

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Ino told you. I was training."

"Come on, Naruto. You don't train!"

"I just fell down some stairs. That's all."

"You're lying Naruto."

"Oh yeah? Well you lied when you said you would never leave me!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. Naruto quickly got around him and left. Sasuke went after him but stopped when he realized people were around.

The bell rang and everyone quickly made it to their next class. Sasuke tapped his pencil on his desk consistantly. All he could think about was what Naruto said. He had kept a lot of promises and now he wasn't sure how many he could keep. _What really happened to Naruto's cheek? _The question rang in his ears. _Who's been hurting my poor Naruto? No, he's not mine. I broke up with him. It was to protect him... Right? Of course it was._

Classes went by fast. Finally it was lunch. Sasuke found Naruto sitting with Ino, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, and some other people. "Hey you!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. "We have unfinished business."

Sasuke picked Naruto up by the collar and dragged him outside. He took him to the back of the school and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Naruto, I've made a lot of promises that I haven't kept." He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "But if somebody's hurting you, I want to help the best I can. Even if I can't help, just let me know what's going on. Please, Naruto. No secrets." Naruto didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke tried to pull away but he couldn't. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and pulled away quickly, pushing Sasuke on the ground.

"What was that for?" He looked up and saw Naruto staring at a car that was stopped on the road infront of them.

Naruto just stared at the car and said, "Run."

Sasuke quickly got up and grabbed Naruto, taking him into the band room. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked, panting from running.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!"

"Naruto! Who was that?"

"N-n-n-no one. I have to go!" Naruto quickly ran out of the room and returned to the cafeteria. Sasuke tried to find him but once he got back to the cafeteria, the bell rang and the whole cafeteria roared with people rushing out. The rest of Naruto's classes, he looked like a ghost. Everyone constantly questioned him but he just shook his head to their questions and got away from everyone the best the could.

Finally school was over. Naruto walked downstairs, still pale ad horrified. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. He just sped up, trying to get away from him. Sasuke finally caught him and pulled him under the staircase. "Who was that?"

Naruto just shook his head and kept quiet.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kissed him but Naruto shook his head. "Stop it. You broke up with me."

"I did it to protect you."

"No you didn't! You did it to protect you! You didn't want anyone to know that you were gay. You didn't care about me."

Sasuke backed up a little. Naruto was right. He did only do it for himself. He couldn't say anything. Naruto quickly left him there. Sasuke just stood there, frozen in realization.

**OMG! I know you still don't know who the person in the car was but your going to in the next chapter. And if you didn't get it, Kakashi is Sasuke's foster parent. I'm going to bring in a few more characters later. I know the ending to this chapter wasn't as good as the others but it was because I wanted to save the rest of it for the next chapter. I know I keep skipping classes but nothing happens so I thought I shouldn't waste time on explaining the nothingness. I don't know if that's a word but it'll work.**

**Reviews:**

**Bakacharm for ch 2: They're 16. I know it's young but Their 13 in the series so it was a little hard for me to stray too far from their ages. I wasn't really thinking about it either. Thanks so much for reading this!!!**

**Ellacrain: Oh, thank you so much!!! I tried so much this time. Your advice really helped me through this story. I really couldn't of done this without you. Thank you again so much!**

**Jester's Pet Oriole: Thank you! I"m really glad you like it.**

**Aerovaldi: Thank you so much! This place is a great confidence booster. lol**

**Itachi's Lover: OMG! I love your idea! Thank you so much! I'm so going to use that later on and I have the perfect place for it too. Thank you!!!**

**Kitsunelova:Oh... Well, what can I say? You don't like it, then you don't like it. But remember that your the one that read all the way to chapter 3. lol**

**Black-Dranzer-1119:Thanks! I'm not an experienced writer so I have a way of making it pretty cheesy. I'm glad you're starting to like it. I hope you liked this chapter better!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But one day Itachi will be mine!!!!!**

Sasuke slammed open the door of his apartment. He quickly walked back out once he saw the sight on his couch. after a minute Kakashi came to the hallway, straightening his jacket. "Umm... Sasuke... Why don't you... Go to a movie! Yeah... Umm... Here's a couple yen, so go have fun." He put some yen in his hand and shut the door in his face.

Sasuke sighed and left the building. He stuck the money in his pocket and just walked a couple blocks down to the old playground. Everything was broken and rusted away. All that was left was a slide and a few swings. As he walked closer, he saw somebody sitting on one of the swings, looking down. He walked up to them and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and smiled at Sasuke. This time he had a black eye and was wearing a white t-shirt with three tears in it infront of his stomache that were probably made by a knife or sharp, slender object of some type. "Hey, Sasuke. How's it going?"

"What happened to you? You're wounded horribly!" Sasuke went up to him and looked at his black eye.

"Sasuke, sit down."

Sasuke did as he said and sat in the swing beside him. "Please, Naruto. Tell me what's going on!"

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Let's go do something. You have any yen?"

Sasuke pulled the yen out of his pocket and said, "Well, yeah. A little but-"

Before he could finish, Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him a few blocks.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke said, huffing.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"You mean you've been dragging me for blocks for no reason?"

Naruto ignored his question and said, "I know! Let's go get some icecream. I'm dying for something sweet."

"You need to go to the hospital. I can tell you're wounded in your stomache and you have a black eye that's swollen."

Naruto dragged him in the store and smiled at him laughing. "You're such a worrywart! What flavor do you want?"

"Worrywart? Nevermind. Uhh... Chocolate I guess."

Naruto looked at the man at the counter and said, "Make that two." He grabbed some of the yen and put it on the counter, taking the cones from the man. He handed Sasuke one of the cones and then went outside. There was a brick wall that had a hill on the other side. He sat on it and stared at the stars. "It's so pretty tonight, don't you think?"

Sasuke sat beside him and stared at him, "Naruto. Please tell me what happened."

"Sasuke... I'm leaving tomorrow. My dad and I are moving."

"What are you talking about? You can't leave! You just got here. It's only you third day of school ((I think I lost track)). Why are you moving?"

"Well, he's a little pissed that I was kissing another guy and he doesn't think I could really be gay and that it must just be you or something so... He's taking me away from you." Somehow. Naruto managed to smile and say all of this like it was no big deal.

"You mean that car was... Your dad?"

"Yeah. Tonight will be our night, ok? No worries, no crying, no fighting, just fun."

"Ok." Sasuke's heart was crushed to hear all this but tonight he wanted to forget the world and just be with Naruto. Besides, he knew that Kakashi's "friend" probably wouldn't leave until tomorrow morning. He smiled at Naruto and looked up at the sky too. "So you got adopted?"

"You could say that."

"What's your father like?"

"A bastard."

"Then why did you agree to the adoption?"

"He's all the family I have."

"He wasn't when the adoption was being filed."

"Yes he was."

"I don't get what your saying."

"I wasn't really adopted. I just went back to my family."

"But your dad's dead."

"It turns out a shot to the shoulder doesn't kill you."

"Y-y-you mean..."

"Yeah." Naruto turned and smiled at him. "He's trying to stop though. He's taking classes and he's stopped drinking and everything. Sometimes he just gets a little angry when I come home late or he sees me kissing a guy..."

"He's hurting you Naruto! He could kill you just like your mother."

"We said just fun, remember? Arguing isn't in my category of fun. I know! We can go to my favorite place. It's kinda far though so we'll take a cab." Naruto took his wrist again and dragged him to the streets, flagging down a cab. He pulled him in and told the taxi driver the address.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Naruto. Please let me help you."

"Quiet. My dad doesn't exist and neither does school or anyone else but us. Come on, were here."

They got out of the cab and looked up at the building. "An old operahouse? Do they even use this thing?"

"Of course silly. We are in a rich neighborhood right now. They have stuff like this here. I get the best seats too. Really cheap, at that. Come with me." Naruto took Sasuke up the firescape on the side and went through a small window on the top of the building. They came into a small room filled with dust and costumes. across the room was a small door. They went through it and ended up at a small balcony on the ceiling that overlooked the stage. ((if you've seen the phantom of the opera, think about the part where he switches her mouthspray and says she's a toad. The little area at the ceiling that he's at is what this pretty much looks like. If you haven't seen it then... You're screwed. Use your imagination.))

"This place is so pretty. I love coming here and watching the plays. Everything is so perfect. It's like nothing can go wrong here."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"Will you ever forget me?"

"Never!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course it is. How could you ever think I would forget you?"

"You have a million people that want you and it's not like I'm your boyfriend so how could you possibly remember me?"

"Naruto. Those people don't matter and about what you said at school today..."

"Forget it. Yeah I was hurt but I learned that I need to forget it. You're never going to want to show "us" in public so let's just stay friends, ok? It'll be easiest this way. Besides, it'll make my dad happy too."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just sat down and watched the play.

**I'm sorry it took so long to post and I know I didn't finish their "date" or whatever. Shocking, isn't it? I can't believe his father is still alive! And I wrote it. Please review. And sorry I can't get to your reviews right now. It's hard enough for me to be posting this chapter. I'll get them next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Exclaimer:I don't own Naruto. I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever but the good news is this time yaoi fangirls may fill their hearts desire. LEMON!!!!! Yay! Just hope you like it. Enjoy!**

The opera slowly ended as the two remaining figures on the stage held each other in a kiss and the curtains fell. "We better go, now. Everyone's getting up and someone might see us," Naruto said, putting a hand out for Sasuke. "Our night isn't up. What can two friends do at midnight?"

Sasuke took his hand and pulled himself up. They snuck back out of the building and made their way through the city looking at buildings where they might go, not waisting money on cabs. "I got it!" Naruto screamed. "Follow me."

He quickly ran off with Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke's heart shattered with every step, kowing this might be the last time they were together and Naruto made it clear they could never be more than friends. ((hehehe...)) "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, panting,

"Like I'm going to tell you, silly!" Naruto replied playfully. He snuck between a few buildings and made it out into a beautiful feild. The grass was so green and cat tails stood around the small river flowing through it. The whole sky lit up with lightning bugs dancing around. Sasuke awed in amazement at the sight. Naruto's grin widened as he saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Nice, huh?" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled, his eyes getting wide. He jumped onto Naruto playfully, knocking them both into the grass. He tickled Naruto's sides, making Naruto burst into laughter. "Stop it, Sasuke!" Naruto got out between laughs.

"But you're cute when you laugh," Sasuke said, laughing himself.

Naruto Squirmed out from under Sasuke and jumped on him, tickling him back. "You'll pay."

Sasuke rolled over ontop of Naruto and started to tickle him too but stopped when their eyes met. Sasuke looked away and rolled off of him. "S-s-sorry," Sasuke said nervously.

Naruto rolled ontop of Sasuke and looked back into his eyes. Sasuke tried to look away but it was impossible for him to stop gazing. Naruto slowly brought his face down and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips.

Sasuke turned his head and said, "But Naruto... You said..."

"I said tonight was our night." He kissed him again. This time Sasuke didn't refuse. Their tongues twisted as Naruto's tongue slipped between Sasuke's lips, entering his mouth. Naruto slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt, feeling his abs. He pulled the shirts over Sasuke's head but Sasuke stopped him halfway. "Naruto! What are you-"

He was silenced by Naruto's lips pressed violently against his. "I gave you a going away gift. Now you give me mine."

Sasuke chuckled and unzipped Naruto's jacket. They stopped kissing while Naruto finished pulling of Sasuke's shirt and pulled of his own. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and slid them off along with his boxers. Sasuke did the same to Naruto and kissed him roughly. Their bodies pressed against each other, making them moan a little. Sasuke rolled Naruto off of him onto his back and got ontop of him. He grinned and said, "I'll give you something to remember."

Sasuke slid his dick into Naruto's ass, making him moan with pleasure. He pushed deep inside of him and pulled back out. He continued going in and out of Naruto, speeding up every time.

Naruto bit his lip and moaned. He grabbed the grass tighter and tighter as Sasuke sped up, ripping it out of the ground.

Sasuke smirked and whammed up into Naruto, causing him moan extremely loud and spill his seeds all over the ground. He grabbed onto Naruto's hips tightly and arched himself so that he would keep hitting that spot. He bent down and nibbled on Naruto's neck while he continued to fuck him in the ass. He moaned along with Narutowith every thrust and spilled himself in Naruto.

He pulled himself out of Naruto and layed on the ground, panting. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pink, flustered face. He pushed Sasuke onto his back and got on top of him, his face at Sasuke's crotch. He licked the tip softly with his tongue then slid it into his mouth,his teeth and tongue rubbing up and down it.

Sasuke moaned and grabbed Naruto's hair. He arched himself up, pushing his cock farther into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto thrusted himself at Sasuke, sucking violently and spitting out all the cum Sasuke squirted in his mouth. He stopped after a long time of deep throating and threw himself on the ground beside Sasuke, panting along with him.

Naruto rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm around Sasuke. "Sasuke-san," Naruto said playfully.

"What is it?" Sasuke said, panting and smiling at him.

"I love you!" he said smiling and nuzzling his face into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smiled as he heard these words. He combed his fingers through Naruto's hair and said, "I love you, too, Naruto. Even if we're just friends, I'll always love you."

"Look into my eyes and you see me," Naruto said.

"Look into my heart and you see you," Sasuke finished. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a little bit and take you home."

Naruto nuzzled his face deeper into Sasuke's chest and fell asleep.

**Aww! Naruto is so adorable in this one! ((It's short sorry)) I know they just became "just friends" but I had to have some hot yaoi action. before they separated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry it's not the end. There's still plenty to go. And yes, I will finally get to your reviews. Oh and fyi: I didn't do the whole scene the first time because I'm new at this and was afraid I'd totally mess up but I've been reading a lot of ItaXSasu rated M so I picked up some ideas. I hope I don't lose readers after this but for all I know, I might earn some. Hope you liked it! Thank you all so much!**

**Reviews:**

**BlackstarAngel for ch3: Hope you liked what happened. Just cause they're friends doesn't mean I can't do some yaoi.**

**Roboguy 45 for ch4: Naruto will always love Sasuke most but certain people might interfere in the future. wink wink hint hint**

**Black-Dranzer-1119 for ch4: Thanks! Hope you liked this part.**

**InuYashaChick04: I've been thinking about that for awhile. I've always liked IrukaXKakashi and remember Kakashi is Sasuke's foster dad. This is a huge hint to the next chapter. If your still confused then just read the next chapter and you'll get it.**

**Spring: Yeah, it's sad. But he's happy now. lol jk. Things get better. **

**Ti Tun: I did and hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ha! I finally own Naruto! runs off with script I feel... woozy... looks at her ass to see a tranquilizer in it Ah shit. So clo- passes out**

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted upstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school! You don't want to make a bad impression!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about your first impression as a teacher. You made it pretty good when you met with the principal," Sasuke said, smirking while he tied his plaid tie on around the collar of his white buttoned up shirt that was tucked into his black, sleek pants held up with his leather belt. ((wow I described his whole uniform in one sentence!))He rolled his eyes as he looked at his new school uniform.

"What I do with Iruka has nothing to do with this job!" Kakashi replied. "Although a little "extra" mght always help get me a raise," he said to himself.

Sasuke ran downstairs, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Kakashi followed out after him and jumped in the car, speeding torwards the school "Slow down!" Sasuke shouted but it didn't matter. Once Kakashi made up his mind, he wouldn't change it.

His mind drifted off to Naruto as they drove off. His father took him down South to go to a specialist to help him with his "problem" incase it was farther then just what Sasuke and he did. He remembered that night he took Naruto home. He used the extra money for cabfare while Naruto slept in his lap. He dragged Naruto to the door of his house and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Naruto was swept up in his father's arms. Naruto giggled as his father squeezed him but then winced in pain from the scars on his stomache. His father apolagized and apolagized constantly while hugging him gently.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto's father and punched him in the face. "How dare you? I will kill you right here, right now!"

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto screamed, pushing Sasuke away from his father and out the door, closing it behind him. "You should go. Really, you should."

"Is that it? This guy almost kills you and you get rid of me?"

"He loves me."

"Yeah? Well so do I!"

Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly but fillingly, causing Sasuke to calm down. "Remember this night. I'll see you again. Fate brought us together once ((or the writer wink wink lol continuing...)) and it can do it again. Sasuke walked down the cement stairs away from Naruto. He looked back at him and put two of his fingers infront of his eyes, pointing into them. Naruto smiled and put his hand on his heart, signalling the rest of their promise ((hinthint the title hinthint)). Sasuke then walked off, going behind the nearest tree and watching Naruto for awhile crying on the porch then went on home once he went inside.

Sasuke was knocked out of his flashback when he saw he was at the school. He made his way out of the car and walked into the school with his bag in his hand over his shoulder. He was whistled at by guys and girls as he made his way down the halls, to his homeroom. The whole school shook his hand and hugged him. He noticed this school was the most friendly that existed and he noticed he could be himself here. The only other time he could do that was when he was with Naruto. His mind drifted off but he was snapped back into reality by more hugs, handshakes, and the sound of whistling. He sat in his homeroom which he found with some help from people.

A random kid walked into the classroom and whispered to the teacher then told Sasuke to come with him. Once Sasuke was out of the room, he was thrown into a dark supply closet and tied to a chair along with being blindfolded. "What the hell?" he screamed.

"Thank you all," said a dark shadowed voice. "You can go now."

He heard the door open and close. "What are you doing?" he asked, growling. _Apparantly everyone around here isn't so nice._

"Aww... Little Sasuke s getting angry," said the voice, laughing.

He snarled and said, "What do you want? Just spit it out!"

"A kiss," said the voice, chuckling.

"Why the hell do you-" Sasuke was silenced by someone pressing their lips against his. They slipped the blindfold off of Sasuke.

Sasuke adjusted his eyes to the light to see blonde hair and blue eyes. "Naruto!" he screamed, kissing him deeper and more passionately.

Naruto untied Sasuke and jumped in his lap, making his voice normal again. "Hey Cutie. What are you doing here? The red light's always on in my room for a price...((whore joke))" Naruto said jokingly.

"Kakashi got a new job here because of the "extra credit" he's been giving to the principal. What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling into Naruto and wrapping his arms around him.

"I got adopted."

"But you have a father. Remember? The one that almost killed you."

"I learned to pull a trigger," Naruto said, putting his hand to his head, making his hand look like a gun firing.

"You can get arrested!" Sasuke screamed nervously.

"Oh, please. He was a heavy drinker and I had a nice pair of gloves on. It looks like basic suicide. So you say good old Mr. Pervy is screwing my new foster dad, huh?" Naruto said laughing.

"Your father is Mr. Iruka? ((don't know his last name))"

"The same one you walked in on," Naruto said, laughing harder and harder as he thought of what Iruka told him.

Sasuke also laughed and kissed him. "Oh, god how I missed you. It's been another whole year. How have you been?"

"Good. I love this school. They accept me for who I am."

"Does this mean we're still "just friends"? I won't ever hide us again if you won't."

Naruto frowned and said, "I'm glad your here. Everyone accepts you. But... I have a-"

The door opened up to a man with a black band around his head with buckles going down the sides of his face from it. He had clear pale eyes and long brown hair. "Found you!" The man screamed, jumping at Naruto.

"Who's this?" Sasuke barked, jumping up.

"He's my boyfriend, Neji," Naruto said, looking extremely sad.

"Well, does he know about "us" and the kiss we just had?" Sasuke said, glaring at Neji.

"Yeah, and I think it's really sweet that you were Naruto's first love. Naruto needed one last kiss from you but now, these lips are mine," Neji said, playfully nipping at Naruto and holding him in his arms.

Sasuke's heart sunk as he saw all of this going on. He slipped out of the room and went back to his homeroom. Naruto chased after him but stopped when Neji grabbed his wrist and stopped him, shaking his head.

Neji pulled him back into the supply closet and started to kiss him but stopped when he saw a tear stream down his face. Neji wiped it away and smiled. Naruto's head fell forward onto Neji's chest as he cried more, holding him tightly.

"I know it hurts. It's ok. I'm here."

"Will it ever not hurt?"

"No. He was your first love. Nothing can change that. But remember, I love you and always will."

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto stopped his crying and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." They hugged and made it to their classes.

When it reached first period, Naruto sat infront of Sasuke and beside Neji. He reached across and held Neji's hand. Sasuke got up and walked between them, breaking apart their hands.

Come second period, Naruto sat across the room from Neji and passed him cute little notes when he walked by him. The teacher told them to stay seated so they passed it to each student down the row. When it reached Sasuke in the middle of the row, he crammed it into his mouth and chewed it up, glaring at Neji. After a minute, the taste got to him so he quickly got up and spit it out.

Third period eventually came. Everyone had to paint a picture since it was art class so Naruto painted little hearts around two people that looked like him and Neji and Neji painted two hearts holding hands. ((cheesy, right? It's suppose to be)) Sasuke glared at them as he painted a dead man that had strange, familiar qualities with Neji while a knife stabbed into him by a man that looked strangely like an angry Sasuke.

Lunch came next. Sasuke walked through the cafeteria doors to see Neji feeding Naruto ramen. He growled to himself as he walked by.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Come sit with me. Please?" He looked up at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes which made Sasuke unable to resist. He sat down and glared at Neji.

"So umm... Sasuke. Nice uhh... Hand things," Neji said, nervously while he felt a hole burning through him by Sasuke's stare.

"Go to hell!" Sasuke screamed, standing up. He was so flamed with anger and jealousy, he did that out of instinct of Neji talking.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. "We need to talk!" he screamed at Sasuke, dragging him out of the cafeteria who continued to glare at Neji. Naruto pushed Sasuke up against a wall and said, "What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?"

"Neji..." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Calm it, Sasuke! He's my boyfriend which means you need to be nice to him or else, maybe your not a real friend," Naruto said, turning away and "hmph"ing.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the chin and kissed him. He pulled back and said, "Fine. I'll be nice to your little "boyfriend." But remember, it's on." He kissed Naruto again and walked into the cafeteria, sitting infront of Neji, making small talk and being as nice as he could stand. Naruto just stood there with his mouth opened, slightly shocked.

**Wee! I love this chapter! It's my all time favorite! I loved writing what he did in all the classes. I found it hillarious. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to try and keep them in this school longer then the last but who knows what I'll do after this. I brought in Neji because someone said I should in a review plus my friend is having a Neji kick so I also did it for her.**

**Reviews:**

**Sprig: I'm not into male pregnancies but you're on the right track torwards the end of the story. BIG hint! But you'll never guess it . Don't try or else you'lll ruin it. lol**

**Gaaralove09: I'm new at lemons! But who said Naruto and Sasuke were ever normal? lol It's hard to understand my own emotions in this story. I just go with the emotion of the song on the radio I'm listening to if I'm stuck. It was a big help in this one. Love songs come on a lot. lol I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last ones.**

**Aerovoldi: Yeah, I do weird lemons but Naruto and Sasuke are pretty weird in this so I didn't have much to work with. lol Thanks.**

**Kankurofangirl: I hope you like it. Ecspecially the last chapter. hehehe... lol**

**Nevertobeloved: I know. I try to do climax endings but it's making the chapters short. XP**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto but Itachi will be mine! MUAHAHA!!!!!!**

The bell for fourth period rung and everyone rushed out of the cafeteria. Neji and Naruto walked into class together, holding hands. Sasuke came up behind them and walked between them, making their hands break from each other. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chin, pushing his gaze up into his eyes. Naruto started to melt but suddenly Sasuke just walked off and found a seat. But of course decided to change once Naruto and Neji sat down. He found a perfect spot... right between them.

"So Neji," Sasuke started. "When did you and Naruto start dating?"

"A month or so after he came here."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Excuse me?"

"How far did you get? First, second, third base? Or have you even hit the ball yet?"

"I think that is between me and Naruto."

"Come on. Share a secret."

Naruto heard the conversation and said, "Sasuke! That is our personal life."

He smirked at Naruto and said, "So you've already started screwing him?"

Naruto blushed furiously and looked away. Sasuke leaned torwards Naruto and whispered into his ear, "Was it as good as when I fucked you?"

Naruto blushed even more and started to get flustered. He smacked the back of Sasuke's head and started on his work. Sasuke started saying other things which made both guys get annoyed and Naruto very flustered. Naruto wanted to smack and kiss Sasuke at the same time. As annoying as Sasuke wasright now, he knew how to pull on Naruto's strings and it was making Naruto bite his lip.

((I can't go through every detail of every conversation mostly because I'm running out of ideas so I'm going to skip some time.))

A whole week went on of this. It was lunch and as Sasuke started going on, Naruto stood up and screamed "That is it!" He took Sasuke by the wrist and drug him outside into the courtyard.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"Because I want you," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Well quit it!" he screamed. "Leave me and Neji alone!I love him and he loves me. Why can't you get it?"

Sasuke stood there in silence. He then turned around and started walking the other direction, away from the school.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I get it," he said, turning around. "Look in your eyes and I see you but look in your heart and I see Neji!"

"Sasuke it's just-"

"Don't fucking deny it! I... I knew all along. The way you look at him. You used to look at me that way. But it's over. I'm leaving. Tell Neji he's a good opponent... But when to comes to the truth, there was never any real game."

Sasuke loosened the tie around his neck as he walked the other direction and threw it on the ground, stepping all over it.

Naruto's throat stopped. He wanted to stop him but knew that he couldn't and shouldn't.

He walked back inside and sat by Neji in complete silence. Neji looked at him nervously the whole time and noticed Sasuke never returned. He knew whatever happened wasn't good but he couldn't get anything out of Naruto.

Sasuke walked and walked for hours until he came to two tall buildings. He managed to squeeze through them and get out onto the feid behind them. He walked a few steps forward then fell into the soft grass. The color hadn't faded a bit since he last saw it. He layed on his back and remembered back to the time he layed here with Naruto. The words "I love you" from Naruto's mouth rang through his ears. He knew things had changed and Naruto had moved on since he spoke those words. He placed a hand over his eyes, thinking of their broken promise then put it on his heart. He put it back over his eyes but this time, he did it to hold back the tears that rolled out of his eyes anyways.

A small sound of laughter came from one of the trees. He shot up onto his feet to see who it was.

"What do you want, Itachi?" he snarled.

"Can't a brother come visit another brother?" he said coming out from behind one of the trees.

"We're not brothers. Not since the days you killed our family!"

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Our parents gave you up for adoption becasue they already had a son," he said laughing. "Atleast that's what you told your little blonde friend."

"Shut up! What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to give you a warning. A warning to keep your guard up. I might just sneak up on you." With that said, he dissappeared. Sasuke layed back on the ground and thought for hours about what just happened. The sun started to slowly set so he decided to go back. He walked halfway then took a cab the rest of the way. When he approached his house that was surrounded in complete darkness except for the dim porchlight, he noticed that there was a shadowy figure on his porch.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, shooting up from his seat on the porch.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find out where I lived?"

"Well, Kakashi told me the directions and you were so angry when you left so..." he paused and thought about what to say. He started walking away and said, "Sorry. I should go."

He was stopped by Sasuke grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to face him. "Why are you here, Naruto?" he asked, sounding gentle and kind even though his heart hurt him so much today.

"I was worried about you so I wanted to make sure you came home safe, okay? Now please let me go-" He was stopped by Sasuke's lips. They stood there in silence, their lips stuck together for awhile. Naruto noticed what he was doing and pulled away, walking quickly. "I need to go!" Sasuke smiled a little and watched Naruto run off, then made it into his house.

"Where were you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Out," he said, making his way up to his room.

"Come back down here, Sasuke," Kakashi said, chopping up more vegetables.

Sasuke walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen, staring at Kakashi. "How do you cook in that pink apron?"

"It's so fluffy, I just have to wear it. Besides, I'm cooking up some lunch to bring to Iruka tomorrow. Your little blonde friend was here. I remember him from our old school. Why'd he move here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the apron comment and said, "Iruka is his foster parent. He came by to see-"

"To see if you were ok. He came to me after his lunch period and asked where we lived. Once I told him, he immediately left school. When I got home, he was here. He's been pacing back and forth, waiting for you. He really does care about you," Kakashi interrupted.

"Not as much as Neji, apperantly," Sasuke said, huffing.

"Then answer this. Was he at school today with Neji or waiting for you?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi then ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, wondering what to do. Once he decided, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto layed in his bed at home. His cell rang once again. He looked through his missed calls. Neji called 5 times since he left school. He listened through his messages.

**You have 5 messages.**

**Naruto, it's Neji. Where are you? Why'd you leave school? What happened to Sasuke? I'm worried. Call me back. Love you. **_**Beep!**_

**It's Neji again. Are you okay? Please answer. This isn't like you. Please answer. **_**Beep!**_

**You're out waiting for Sasuke, aren't you? Apparently you still like him more then you should. I know he was your first love but this is going a little far. It's been hours and Mr. Iruka says you haven't been home yet.**_** Beep!**_

**What the hell? You're still waiting, aren't you? I'm your boyfriend, not Sasuke! **_**Beep!**_

**Naruto, this isn't like you! Sasuke's changed you. I thought you were stronger then to just fall into his little game but I'm apperantly very wrong. **_**Beep!**_

**Naruto. I know I'm not suppose to be the jealous type but your pushing it! **_**Beep!**_

**Please, just bring back my Naruto. The one that belongs to me. If you're not that Naruto anymore then maybe I just shouldn't be part of this Naruto's life. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Only you can decide which Naruto you are. I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow. I... I love you Naruto. I don't want us to end but it's not up to me anymore, is it? **_**Beep!**_

**You have no more messages.**

Naruto snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room, pulling the covers over his head. He thought for a long time about him and Neji and him and Sasuke. He had to give an answer tomorrow and he just didn't know what to say or how to say it. He thought through out the whole night. Finally he came to a decision. He thought about it for a long time, making sure it was the right one. Sooner or later after thinking long enough, he drifted into a deep sleep.

Sasuke walked through the halls the next morning, looking for Naruto. During his search he found Neji. "Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've been looking for him," Neji said, looking worried.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Nothing." Neji quickly went off still looking for Naruto.

Sasuke went on walking, shaking his head in confusement and then saw Naruto in a crowd of people. "Naruto!" he screamed, trying to get his attention.

Naruto looked at him and bit his lip. He looked the other way and saw Neji. He quckly ran into the classroom infront of him, closing the door behind him and locking it. Neji and Sasuke tried to get in but were unable to. They both rolled their eyes and went on to homeroom, waiting for class.

First period came and Naruto found a seat beside the teacher where anyone would get in trouble for talking and be seen passing notes. Neji sat behind him, trying to talk but everytime he spoke, the teacher snapped at him.

In second period, Naruto sat in a group of nerds. Sasuke tried to talk to Naruto but it was impossible because all of the nerds hushed him everytime.

The rest of their classes, Naruto seemed to always find a way to dodge Neji and Sasuke. At lunch he didn't even show up which surprised everyone since today they were serving his favorite ramen.

The end of the day came and Naruto was pulled into a classroom by Neji.

"Why are you ignoring me, Naruto?" he screamed.

"Because I have my answer and I don't know how to say it."

Sasuke waited at Naruto's house, pacing back and forth. After awhile, Naruto and Iruka came home. Iruka smiled and said, "Hey, Sasuke. I'll leave you guys alone," then walked pass him into his house. Naruto looked down at the ground as he made his way up to Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Naruto said, looking away.

"Let me go first. Naruto... I've decided something. I know how much you love Neji so I've made a decision."

"Sasuke I-"

"Let me finish. I've decided to leave you alone. Your apperantly happy enough with him that you don't need me. It's been a whole week of this. I'm breaking you apart and I just couldn't live with myself if I broke you two apart." Naruto looked up with tears going down his face. Sasuke's heart dropped as he saw his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's over," Naruto said, falling into Sasuke's chest.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm so sorry," Sasuke whispered squeezing him. "It's ok. I'm here for you."

Naruto stopped crying and pulled himself together. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on the swing that hung on the porch.

Naruto sat beside him and put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "He had me choose. I had to choose between you and him." He looked up into Sasuke's eyes and kissed him. He pulled back and said, "I picked you."

Sasuke kissed him again and smiled. "I'm glad."

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's lap and closed his eyes while Sasuke combed his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face and repeated himself. "I'm glad."

Sasuke grinned widely as he saw Kakashi make his way up the porch steps. "So what are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Oh, um... Looking for you! Of course," Kakashi said nervously.

"Yeah right, Mr. Pervy," Naruto said, getting up. " Iruka's in the kitchen making dinner."

"Right..." Kakashi said, rushing inside.

Sasuke sat there with Naruto in his arms and asked, "So why'd you pick me?"

"Because I love you," Naruto replied.

"I thought you loved Neji, too."

"Yeah, but he wasn't as good at fucking as you are," Naruto said, jokingly.

Sasuke laughed and said, "Why did you really?"

"I don't know. It's what my heart told me to do," Naruto said, his eyes looking hazy and confused yet at the same time, they were so clear.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep kiss and held him tightly. He put his hand on Naruto's heart and Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's.

"In my eyes you see me," Naruto said.

"In my heart you see you," Sasuke finished.

"Aww, aren't they adorable?" Iruka whispered to Kakashi while he looked out the window at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Not as cute as you, though," Kakashi replied, kissing him on his forehead.

Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi on the lips lightly.

Neji sat on the swing at the elementary playground, looking at the ground.

"I heard about you and Naruto," Gaara said, walking up to him.

"Word travels fast, huh?" Neji asked, laughing and looking up at Gaara with sad eyes.

Gaara chuckled a little and said, "You wanna go somewhere? Just hangout?"

Neji smiled and said, "I'd like that." He got up and took Gaara's hand, walking away with a shattered heart slowly being mended.

While everyone shared their hugs, kisses, and handholding, Itachi just laughed as he watched Sasuke silently and said, "Beware little brother. Beware..."

**Yay! I finished! I hope everyone liked it. I know it wasn't that long but of course, there is a sequal!!!!! I have it all planned out. Someone said that Gaara and Neji should hook up and Naruto and Sasuke should. I already planned to have Naruto and Sasuke but thanks to Sprig, I made Neji happy too. I was going to keep going on with the next chapter but I thought I would just start a new story since this one ended so perfectly. I tried to make this one a little longer then the others. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you so much for supporting me all the way. I took a long break along the way and I'm sorry for that. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Get ready for a HUGE turnover for the next story with Itachi ((starry eyes.)) Don't stop reading please! You know you want to see what happens next. And when I told someone a big hint when talking about male pregnancy, it'll be in the next story.**

**Sprig: Thanks for the idea! I love it. Please don't sue me for using it. Thanks so much!**

**Gaaralove09: You also gave me the idea for gaaraxneji. Thanks! I loved that part too. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make the next one a little longer.**

**Aerovaldi: Thank you so much! I tried to get the whole concept of jealousy the best I could. I was angry at Neji too but also angry at Naruto for hurting him. Atleast Gaara's there to help him out. lol**

**BlueSpiritFlame: Aww! Thank you! I've been crying through the whole story. I'm glad you liked it so much.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to read the next story.**

**Nobody forget to read the next story!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
